User talk:EternalBlaze
Hey, someone's gotta do the hard work, ain't it? Anyway, how bout you check out the forums here, we could discuss about a new design for this place, because frankly said, compared to other wikis this one looks like utter ****. Greets CMAN122 18:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, please inform those guys about the redesign. We might revolunize the site, who knows? lol Anyway thank you very much again, it is most appreciated. CMAN122 11:21, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Redesign I'm in. I'll look into it when I have the time. 22:01, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure I will help you and CMAN out Of course I will help you out I agree this site needs a redesign so go for it. Red Polar Bear Ranger 04:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) The car is a reward card bonus.CMAN122 19:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude What games do you play? CMAN122 18:00, April 28, 2011 (UTC) The only games I play right now are Mass Effect and sometimes NFS: World and Hot Pursuit (2010). Good to see another FPS gamer! I really really want Battlefield 3 and Mass Effect 3 now :D CMAN122 18:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey First things first, thanks for the welcome. Secondly, how did this wiki get that little box that pops up when you mouse over a link? Yuri(Leave a message!) 22:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC) NFS: Carbon Hey Jerry, since I thought you would be a NFS: Carbon expert, I have one following question for you: What are those career only races called, in which more than (I guess) twelve racers are competing? As far as I'm concerned, such events eventually take place right after you beat a random boss. Thanks in advance! CMAN122 17:19, May 5, 2011 (UTC) NFS info Jerry, did that LeMansRacer person harass you too? I saw that he was constantly deleting stuff from someone you were contributing too. Now he's doing it to me. I won the arguement about the eternity pass rockport bayview myth but now he keeps deleting a link I post about the etenity pass level. (NissanSkylineGTR) Right now he's being an asshole and throwing the word "noob" around like that's some bonus powerup to help him win a battle. He lost the war, I proved there was no such Carbon development video that stated Bayview and Rockport were adjacent to Palmont. Now his excuse for editing is "manual of style". It must suck to lose. *snicker* (NissanSkylineGTR 22:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC)) The term "noob" is often used in the context of an insult. Like calling me that is going to hurt me it's just a word. It's been abused so much now that anyone who resorts to using it is automatically deemed a loser. I've never called someone that. I fight like a man. :) (NissanSkylineGTR 23:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC)) I still find it funny that this dude wanted to fight over a debunked myth that stated you could see bayview and rockport from the canyon roads above palmont. (NissanSkylineGTR 23:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC)) I'm gonna let that other guy take over the articles and do whatever he wants. He doesn't know anything about the games anyway but it will be a good laugh to watch him change everything and people will maybe start complaining. When he's through the whole article will only be legible to people living in the UK. LOL too funny. (NissanSkylineGTR 00:59, August 1, 2011 (UTC)) This place is abandoned?!? (NissanSkylineGTR 04:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC)) So 5 or 6 people at most. Interesting (NissanSkylineGTR 16:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC)) I might befriend cman and you and leave it at that. the mods are useless SOBs and the other guy is straight up annoying. if yall have facebook let me know I will add ya. Cman is a friend of lemansracer's so thats a red flag. Anyway I noticed the regular NFSU2 wiki article has no signs of tampering by lemansracer. (NissanSkylineGTR 04:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC)) Question For the Lotus Exige Cup 260 in Need for Speed World, should it be in its own page or with the Lotus Exige S page?Stealthghost 03:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Stealthghost I do, i made my logos and the weapons with it, i can help if u want Camalex98 (talk) 14:55, September 25, 2012 (UTC) p.s. i never got to add you on steam :/ Hello Sir! Hi, Hi, Hi Little Droogie! ChinatownWieners (talk) 01:05, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Tristan Just so you know, there is a mod on PC for WAW called the realism mod, just thought 115 would want to know